En un Cafe
by MaruHanning
Summary: En un cafe se vieron por casualidad, cansadas sus almas de tanto andar, ella tenia un clavel y el se acerco a ver si se encontraba bien.


Disclaimer: Los personajes –aunque me encantaría –no me pertenecen si no a la increíble SM.

En un Café

_En un café se vieron por casualidad_

* * *

**POV Bella**

Corriendo, como nunca lo había hecho antes y agradecía al cielo que mis pies estuvieran de mi lado esta vez. Sentía como el mar de lágrimas me inundaba cada vez que recordaba cuando entre a la iglesia y el señor Black no estaba ahí, esperándome al final del pasillo como lo habíamos planeado y ensayado un millón de veces en estos últimos meses.

Cuando me canse, cuando mi alma y mi corazón ya estaban cansados de tanto andar entre a un café, todo se voltearon a mirarme, claro porque no lo harían, no todos los días entraba una mujer con el maquillaje chorreado en su cara y con un vestido blanco voluptuoso.

Me senté en una de las mesitas más apartadas del local, esperando que nadie viniera a tomar mi orden y tomando el clavel que estaba en el pequeño florero de la mesa, cuando desvié mi mirada a la entrada y justo pasaba por ahí un chico de cabellos cobrizos, vestido de smoking negro, bastante formal, alto, musculoso pero no en exceso y unos ojos verdes hipnotízates opacados por el llanto que salía de ellos.

* * *

**POV Edward**

Quite todos los adornos de recién casados de mi precioso volvo plateado, ese auto no se merecía llevar esas cosas cuando me entere por el padre de la señorita Denalí no se casaría conmigo porque había conocido a alguien más, ¿no podría haber hablado conmigo antes? ¿Por qué esperar hasta la boda por Dios?

Arranque como desesperado mi auto desviando la mirada de compasión por mis familiares, sabía que me amaban y querían los mejor para mi, pero me hacían sentí peor. Conduje sin rumbo alguno hasta que frene de repente, algo me hizo detener y bajarme del auto para entrar a ese insignificante café.

No me había fijado que estaba llorando, ¿Por qué? Ella no se merecía mis lágrimas, nadie se las merecía, ni siquiera yo mismo.

Algo me dijo "mira hacia tu derecha" y me tope con unos ojos achocolatados mirándome que me atraparon por completo. Era una chica hermosa, bellísima y eso se quedaba corto, pero eran opacados por la tristeza y el dolor que había en ellos y el maquillaje corrido. No me había fijado en que vestía un hermoso vestido blanco. Que cruel era el destino con aquella hermosa muchacha.

Me acerque inconscientemente hacia su mesa, la más apartada del lugar. Tenía un clavel en su mano y lo miraba con tal concentración, pero a la vez se notaba que su mente estaba perdida en otra parte.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dije con voz patosa, sobresaltándola.

**

* * *

**

**POV Bella**

Me preguntaba porque el destino era tan cruel con aquel muchacho, se veía que era bueno, quien sea que lo haya hecho sufrir, era una idiota.

Me sumergí totalmente en ese clavel pensando en el muchacho de ojos verdes cuando una voz aterciopelada me sobresalto.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –levante la vista y lo vi. No dije nada, me sumergí nuevamente pero esta vez en sus ojos verdes y empuje con mis pies la silla de enfrente invitándolo a que tomara asiento.

-Cansada, ¿y tú? –susurre volviendo a mirar el clavel entre mis manos y a la vez sentía la mirada de cada persona dentro de ese café sobre nosotros, claro tampoco ves todos los días que una novia destrozada y un hombre en smoking también destrozado se sienten juntos como si se conocieran.

-Básicamente lo mismo. Plantada en el altar –dijo como si fuera una afirmación y a la vez como si me contara que a él también paso lo mismo y me entendía.

-Lo mismo –susurre antes de que volviera a rodar una lagrima por mi mejilla y sentía que un dedo sedoso la retiraba de mi, levante la vista sorprendida y me di cuenta que por su mejilla también rodaba una lagrima solitaria, no quiera verlo así, no lo conocía, pero sabía que el menos que nadie debía derramar lagrimas y menos si son de tristeza por lo que repetí el acto con mi mano temblorosa y sentí como mil choques eléctricos pasaban desde mi mano hasta el resto de mi cuerpo.

-Gracias –dijo antes de tomar mi mano obligándome a levantarme.

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

Sabía que ella había sentido los mismo choques eléctricos que yo sentí cuando ella toco mi mejilla con su cálida mano.

Ahora todo encajaba, por algo el destino evito que ella y yo nos casáramos, porque estábamos cometiendo un error. Era ella, no sabía su nombre, no sabía nada, pero era ella.

La lleve fuera del local y le abrí la puerta del copiloto ayudándola con su voluptuoso vestido, me sorprendía que aun lo llevara puesto, si yo fuera ella me lo habría quitado y andaría desnudo antes de recordarme constantemente que un imbécil me había dejado plantada en el altar, pero claro yo era igual de masoquista que ella si no ¿Por qué seguía vestido tan formal? Sin duda algo estaba mal en nuestras cabezas.

No hablamos solo nos miramos en silencio tratando de comprender el dolor de cada uno.

-Nosotros solos podemos más que el amor –dije en voz alta, pero no lo dije solo ella también lo hizo, al mismo tiempo que yo.

* * *

**POV Bella**

Era él, no lo conocía, probablemente podría ser un psicópata asesino esquizofrénico, pero era él

-Nosotros solos podemos más que el amor –dijimos al unisonó, me sorprendí y me sonroje enseguida, al parecer él también se dio cuenta que esto que estaba naciendo entre nosotros, justo después de lo peor que le podía pasar alguna persona en la vida era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, incluso el amor aunque eso es probablemente lo que estábamos sintiendo.

Levanto su mano para acariciar mi mejilla y el sonrojo en ella, que se volvió aun más potente cuando sentí nuevamente los choques eléctricos. Se acerco lentamente a mi rostro, probablemente la mente racional de una persona diría ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te acaban de dejar plantada en el altar y tú estas a punto de besar a un desconocido, pero eso no importo. Lo que estaba creciendo ahí era completamente real.

Sellamos este pacto implícito, este pacto donde nos prometíamos nunca abandonarnos y ni dejar que el otro volviera a sufrir con un tierno beso.

* * *

Les gusto? Este a mi si que me encanto como me quedo, generalmente cuando escribió y releo mis historias no me gustan pero esta que muy linda :) obviamente me base en la canción de Fito Paez.

Bueno a ver informaciones, aun no logro ver Bring it on por lo que no la he empezado a escribir ya que tengo mil deberes de la escuela que me vuelven loca. Ahorita escribiré otro shot espero terminarlo y subirlo enseguida porque no tengo sueño y mañana dudo que tenga tiempo como para escribirlo y subirlo hasta bien tarde por la noche.

Gracias por los reviews y por agregar mis historias a sus favoritos me siento horrada de que les gusten :) para las personas que leyeron September 4 las invito a votar por mi enviándole un mail a Neny (n e n y w r i t t e r c u l l e n h o t m a i l . c o m ) sin los espacios obvio y en minúscula. Deben poner en orden del 1 al 7 las historias, léanlas antes de votar porque sé que probablemente hay historias que les gustaran más que la mía (aunque yo ame como me quedo el mío, si lo se huele a Ego aquí jajajajaja) y deben dar la razón porque votan por las 3 primeras tienen hasta el 15 de octubre para votar asique si les gusto apóyenme.

Gracias!

Un beso y prometo subir el próximo shot en un ratito mas o mañana en la noche y apenas pueda empezare a escribir Bring it on :)

Me gane un Review? :)


End file.
